Don't Forget
by Pricat
Summary: Years after that day she left, Elisa returns but she's changed over the years and Izz is scared and wants to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget**

**_A/N This is a sequel to Leave Out All the Rest. It's about yearning for somebody you care about to return to you but they've changed since the day they left. Izz faces this dilemma when Elisa, his sister returns after so many years but she's changed. He decides to help her. This was also inspired by listening to the song "Flight" by Megan Mcginnis and Sutton Foster. It's an awesome song. I hope you like this. _**

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night in Calvert County and in a certain house, somebody was roused by the thunder and lightning. It was a Psammead. He'd been awoken by the storm but also something else. He'd been having strange dreams about somebody he cared about deeply but had left him.

His name was Izzard J Nassicus or Izz as his friends called him.

He'd been sleeping fitfully that night because of the storm but also the dreams about his sister Elisa.

She was a Psammead too but was a human at day time. She'd left him and their family because of what had happened with Armani, a Psammead she'd been in love with but had been a mistake because he'd made her hurt Izz through her magic.

Every day since then, Izz had been very sad but also becoming very ill. He wished secrely that she'd return to him but it hurt when he woke up and didn't find her there with him.

Leah and his other friends noticed these changes and his being ill. They wished there was something they could do to help him but the only way was by finding Elisa but it was no use.

"Don't worry Izz.

She'll come back to you, I know it.

Did she say anything that day she left?" Carley asked him one night in her Psammead form.

Sadness was in Izz's kind snail like eyes at that as he began to remember......

_"Why're you leaving us?" Izz asked Elisa that day as they stood outside on the porch of the Robert's house. Izz had nearly healed except for a burn above his left eye._

_Elisa sighed at her brother's question. "I have to Izzard. I can't risk hurting our other friends or..... you._

_If Armani also found out, he might hurt me or those close to me._

_One day I will return, I promise._

_Besides you have the others so why do you need me?" Elisa told him stroking his furry arm._

_"That may be true but you're the only one..... like me." he replied softly._

_Elisa's heart felt like it was about to break hearing that._

_"I-I have to go, okay?_

_Keep me in your heart and I will never leave you." she said running out of sight....._

A single tear fell from his eye as he remembered that day.

"_Please return some day if you can Elisa._

_You have no idea how much I miss you."_ he thought wiping the tears away.......


	2. Getting Worse

**Don't Forget**

Izz sighed sadly as he and his friends were at the beach playing and having fun. Normally these kind of days made him happy but today his heart was filled with sadness. He missed Elisa and the beach reminded him of her. It was where he and the others had found her and as time had gone on, she'd became part of their little family.

"_Izz, Izzard!_

_I'm coming. Can't you feel it?" _he heard the wind say in Elisa's voice but shook his furry head. It was just his mind playing with him.

"I wish it were true." he whispered sadly as his friends came beside him sitting on the warm sand. Leah knew he was very sad at the moment and wished they could help him.

But they had this feeling that somebody lost would return. David was surfing in the sea while Carley and Leah were sitting there with their Psammead friend.

"Don't worry Elisa might return, I know it." Carley reassured him.

Izz nodded sadly.

"Yeah I-I guess." he replied sadly as his vison blurred and his fur had began to go pale white. His head ached.

David saw fear in their eyes as he came out of the water and saw Izz lying there on the sand looking unlike himself.

"What happened to him?

Was it the sun that did this to him?" he asked them. Leah shook her head.

"No it's not.

He's been like this since Elisa left but it hasn't been like this." Carley told him.

"..... W-What's wrong with..... me?" Izz whimpered softly in her arms. She gasped realising what was going on.

"He's beginning to lose his magic.

I know why this is happening.

It's happening because of Elisa." she told them. Leah saw sadness in her soulmate's eyes as she carried Izz in her arms as they went back to the car. She hoped he would be alright but was worried for him.

But as they returned to the house, she heard him whimper softly as they entered the house. He had a feeling that somebody close to him was nearby.

It was later that night and everybody in the Robert's house was asleep but somebody wasn't. Izz had been dreaming but had been sleep walking but he was still very sick and felt drained of energy as he wandered out of the house into the forest. The sounds of animals and other noises didn't wake the Psammead as he kept walking but as he fainted, he felt somebody catch him.

"_What is he doing out here and why is he sick?_

_I feel sadness in his heart, great sadness and yearning."_ the stranger thought as she made her way to the Robert's house.....


	3. Regretting Her Decision

**Don't Forget**

The cloaked stranger sighed sadly as it carried Izz in it's arms as it made it's way to the Robert's house. The stranger opened the door softly and left him on the couch but before the stranger could leave, Izz began to stir as his eyes opened slowly.

He gasped feeling the familiar aura.

"_Elisa..... please.... don't." _he thought mentally as he tried to summon the strength to get to his furry feet but was too weak because the illness was draining his strength.

"Please.... come back." he whispered softly as his snail like eyes closed as he fell asleep.

Leah wondered how Izz had gotten down stairs as she entered the kitchen the next morning but had no idea about what had happened last night. But she heard him moan in pain softly.

"....Elisa.." he said softly in sleep. She then realised that the illness affected him because he missed his sister.

"_We have to find her before he loses all his magic forever but where is she?_

_Maybe she's still in the area but hiding.... but where would she hide?" _she thought but her hazel eyes went wide as she knew one place where Elisa could be hiding.

She then dressed and ran out of the house..... She entered the woods hoping her idea would work. She remembered the time when they'd built a tree house in the woods where they could have fun but when she got there, Elisa wasn't there.

"Elisa where are you?

We need your help! Izz is really sick and in a lot of pain. It started after you left so only you can help him.

Please come out." Leah yelled loudly as she heard soft crying.

She then climbed up into the tree house and gasped.

A cloaked figure about the same height as Elisa was weeping as Leah saw bat like ears poke out.

"Is he sick because I left?" she said softly.

"Yes but it got worse recently. His grey fur turned white and he's always asleep and wanting you." she answered.

Elisa was scared hearing that.

".....We'd better get back now.

I can barely hear Izz in my mind like I used to and we're connected through our powers and hearts.

I-I'm afraid that he could've lost his magic now." she said as she and Leah ran back to the house.

Elisa then entered the living room nervously.

"_Izz can you hear me or feel my aura like you used to?_

_I know you've been very sad since I left._

_You know why I had to leave so I could protect those precious to me including you._

_I care about you guys so much, that while I was gone, you guys wouldn't leave my mind._

_That's why I can't let you lose your magic." _she said mentally through her magic but she couldn't hear Izz reply or feel his magical aura but heard gentle flute like music in her mind.

She had a feeling it was Izz talking through his mind but not like he used to.

"Elisa.... it'll be okay.

He'll heal, I know it." Leah told her as Izz's fur became soft and grey again but something had been taken from him.

"I-I'm sorry brother." she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"It's okay Elisa.

I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." he told sadly holding the sadness inside of him.

Elisa watched as he snuggled in Carley's arms feeling secure.

Elisa then went to her room and cried herself to sleep...... The others knew how hard she'd tried to help her brother.

"It's okay.

I was bound to lose my magic sooner or later." she heard a voice say softly that made her turn around in the kitchen.

Izz was standing there.

Sadness mixed with depression was in those strong but kind eyes of his but was holding it in.

"H-How long have you been there?" she asked him softly.

".....Long enough to see you there.

I missed you Elisa.

In the darkness of my mind I heard you calling to me but I couldn't reply.

That's how I know my magic's gone." he answered looking away. She knew he was being brave for her sake.

She wished she'd never left but there was no way to turn back time.....

"_Forgie me brother."_ she thought as he walked out of there quietly....


End file.
